Love at First Bite
by sarah lambert-ratliff
Summary: Vampire Adam Lambert throwing his usual Samhain festival meets far more then he expected when he stumbles accross the reincarnated soul of his dead wife. Not only does she remember him, she wants to be his all over again. Love, death, suicidal tendancies bring a tragic and timeless love story to life. Rated M for adult content and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Love at first bite**

**Chapter one. **

The night was finally here, it had been in the planning 364 days, ever since the last festival/carnival had ended. Every year he had to make it bigger and better then the year before, it was a matter of personal pride. How could he be the great Adam Lambert, goth vampire lord, rock star extrodanaire and pull of a silly little party that no one would remember?!

This year was different, this year was more important then then hundred that had come before. Why I hear you ask? Because she was going to be there. His wonderful wife, freshly born again. She wouldn't know who he was. Just like always, but that didn't worry him. He'd won her heart a thousand times. He knew exactly what would work to gain her trust and her affections. He fingered a ring box in his pocket, hiding her silver bat ring. He would give it back to her tonight he was so very sure.

"Its a thin line between a wild time and a flat line baby tonight." He sung to himself. He'd written that song for her a few hundred years ago, she had fallen in love with it then and there. When the girl had heard the song on the radio a few weeks ago she'd been captivated all over again and even though she had never heard of his music before she had found herself gravitating towards the concert tonight like she had to be there. That she needed to be there.

The poor girl and her swiss cheesed memory. It seemed every life she came back she remembered less and less. Adam had to be so careful not to push the wrong buttons and release the bad memories, the ones that would destory her. The line served as a reminder to him to be weary. To not risk tearinf her mind apart no matter how much he needed her to remember him.

Shaking his head to clear the unpleasent thoughts, adam went to explore the preperations. Stage was in place for the various acts of the evening including himself and Stacee Jax and a few others. Sound tests were being carried out, the food and drink had been laid out artistically on halloween decorated tables. Ribbons hung from the trees, along with bats, skulls and ghosts. The ground was littered with pumpkins and jack'o lanterns with candles burning brightly. Gothic candle trees everywhere.

He took to starting to light the wicks with his magic. Always a good thing to add in a little real magic to wow the crowd into wondering just how the trick was done. Waving his hands carefully he set up strings of golden charmed bats to fly around peoples heads, screaming skulls in the treetops and a banshee who really lived up to the name. Random patches of magic and lights flickering through the trees adding to the suspence.

Adam looked around him, everything was perfect even if he did say so himself. He fingered the love bead strings in the baskets around the forest and smiled to himself. In true carnival fashion for every kiss you collected a new string. The more strings you had, the more loved you were. Normally he would end up with more then he could wear being the huge 'rock god' he'd been dubbed in the press.

Tonight he would settle for a single string if it was from the right person. Its all he had ever wanted, but in the times she was lost to him he found comfort whereever and with whomever he could. Even though he only ever felt dirty for doiing it. Dispite her insistance on one of her more lucid lives that men were not cheating. That she never expected him to be faithful, but found it kinda sweet that he tried to be.

He fingered the locket at his throat he always wore with her image inside. Not that he needed a picture to spot her in a crowd. He knew her light, her soul perfectly for it matched all the gaps in his own. He only felt alive when she was near. In her arms was the only peace he had ever known.

The music started up in the back ground and he realised that people were starting to arrive. Quickly he flitted to the front of the event to meet and greet them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love at first bite**

**Chapter two**

Adam twirled through the crowd, the perfect host, kissing the girls and a few of the boys on the cheek and handing out his strings of beads. Dressed in his long leather coat, leather trousers and a black silk pirate shirt open to show a huge ankh around his neck. Black eye make up perfectly applied, his hair gelled just right and fake fang caps over his real fangs. He really looked the part. People laughed at him bowing and kissing hands, bidding everyone a good evening or a happy halloween.

He looked casual, but for once he was completely on edge. Hunting through the crowd for the one face he was desperate to see. Scared that she had changed her mind, that she wasn't going to attend. He knew that she had been terrified all day. He could feel her fear through the link they always had, that no one could sever not even through death. The sire and the sired, the strongest bond imaginable, not a thousand deaths could shatter its strength. The link was how he could always find her, how he called to her when he changed her fatelines so that they could meet once again.

Then he saw a glimpse of his soul sister accross the crowd in a Glambert forever tee shirt, her blonde hair dribbling down her face annoyingly. He wondered sometimes how she could see at all with that huge fringle down her eyes. She looked up and smiled at him, knowing what he wanted, what his soul needed. She nodded over her shoulder to someone following her.

A young girl, flame red hair pulled into a complex braid around her head, dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a black silk blouse and a corset to die for. Showing off every single part of her slim frame, topped off with knee high kinky boots in black, a bat necklace nestled carefully on her chest. Black nails adorned her fingers as she fiddled with the pendant nervously. He took in the slightly poorly applied black eye liner and lipstick. She had never been one for such things, he was surprised she had made such a great effort tonight.

She looked so amazing, so beautiful, just like he remembered. All he wanted to do was run over, drag her into his arms and kiss her. He had to withstrain himself and take it SLOWLY he reminded himself firmly noticing a glare from his sister. Working his way through the crowd towards them. His sister grabbed his arm and dug her nails into it firmly drawing blood. "Remember the rules!" She warned, as she accepted her kiss and beads.

Adam nodded swiftly, "I promise my love that I will never do anything to harm my wife. I'd kill myself first or bow at your feet for you to do it."

"You better believe I will sunshine." She said kicking him, "now go kiss the girl dufus!"

Smiling he worked his way to the shy looking goth child. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I am Adam, who are you my beautiful lady?" He asked softly.

She blushed and looked embarressed. It was bad enough coming to the concert dressed like a gothic hooker, but to come face to face with a sexy, highly famous vampire rock god was a bit too much for her. She saw straight through the act, with the skin to skin contact he had so willingly issued her. She knew exactly what he really was. Beyond that there was a strange electrical charge between them as they touched. Something oh so familier about him, so comforting, so right, like she knew him. She cast her eyes at her feet. "I'm sarah." She mumbled shyly.

"Sarah, what an angelic name! So sweet, so virtuous!" He commented kissing her hand again.

She snorted, "you really don't know me at all. Fallen angel is the only kind I know what is. I would be the badest wickedest angel ever."

Adam chuckled, "perhaps I like you dark my sweet angel, ever think of that?" He asked. Touching her chin softly to pull her eyes up to face his. "A lady looks down to no one." He commented, kissing her full on the lips.  
She should pull away, her instinct was to slap him for the invasion of privacy. How dare a total stranger treat her in such a fashion! Sarah hated being touched by anyone. She'd been raped just a few months ago. But those soft lips just seemed to pull her in, his scent a cinnamony sweet mixture enveloped her. Everything about it felt so right and natural. He pulled her closer, she didn't resist in the slightest. Found her arms slipping around his neck of their own accord. Never wanting this moment to end, for the first time in months she felt safe, happy, protected, needed, loved and she couldn't quite work out why. But she knew in his arms she was home at long last.

Then he pulled away and smiled at her, stroking her cheek and placing beads around her neck. "Have a wonderful carnival lady sarah." He wished her.

She stood there staring at him for long seconds and moved in closer pretending to kiss him on the cheek. Instead she whispered into his ear, "use that vampire thrall bullshit on me again and I will personally make sure that the only way you will be continuing your singing career will be by singing soprano. No man, nor vampire touches me without permission!"

Adam stepped back a pace, she was firey this life, that was good. He liked her when she was spirited, made woo'ing her more of a challenge. The results far more pleasureable for both of them, if the dance took a while. "- have no idea what you mean sweet angel." He said the picture of innocence.

Sarah gave him the eye, "oh please, you want to hide your immortal side then don't give a witch skin to skin contact. Move along and find yourself another moronic bella swan wannabe who will fall on the floor at your sweet lyrics. Someone who believes the whole carebear with fangs routine, because I am so over it!"

Adam laughed, "we will talk after my openning act my sweet."

"Yeah whatever you say Edward, go ahead and sparkle for the muggles you fairy." She muttered and walked off. She lent into her friend shoulder as they left. "Shame all the good looking ones are gay vampire egotistical morons." She whispered.

Adam laughed, oh this was going to be a wonderful night, he felt it in his bones. Kissing the last few girls entering he took his leave to the back of the stage to prepair. His fingers traces his lips. He could still feel her lips against his, smell her lavender perfume, feel her body against his. He wanted to feel like that forever. He sighed, but forever never seemed to last very long.

Still tonight was the start of a brand new chapter, a fresh new love affair. Spraying gold glitter all over his face and chest to make her laugh after the cullen crack. He got ready to launch onto the stage and win her heart like he had hundreds of times before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love at first bite**

**Chapter three**

Sarah sat with her friend Rachel drinking mulled cider and waiting for the show to start. "So what was it like to kiss him?" She asked. Secretly cursing her brother for pushing her so damn hard so fast. He just couldn't keep his lips to himself!

Sarah squirmed in her seat uncomfortable. "It was alright I guess, if you like that sort of thing." She was still trying to sort out the mix of emotions that she was feeling right now. There was something about that girl she just couldn't put her finger on and it was driving her nuts. Like a half remembered dream. She'd almost have the answer and then it would fly away from her grasp again.

Rachel touched her arm, "You okay sweetie?" Worried her friend was about to go through yet another melt down from too many memories too fast.

Sarah shook her head and sighed. "Sick of my stupid memory! Wish I could just remember my past lives like you do! Its so easy for you!"

She rubbed her friends arm gently, "What do you think you should be remembering?"

"That guy, there's something about that guy. I KNOW him way more then I should do. Some of those songs you played me, I knew the words before they came on and I know I have never heard them before." Sarah exclaimed frustrated.

Rachel nodded, "One day you will understand when you are ready to know. Not before then, perhaps you need to be older."

"FUCK being older! I need to know NOW!" Sarah exploded, stalking off on her own.

Rachel shook her head, "Blasted brother, I should never have brought her here. You are gonna get her killed yet again."

Sarah found herself near the stage as she walked. She had downed the first drink in one gulp and was well into her second one. Trying to knumb the tears from falling she could feel so very close to her eyes. She was sick of being treated like a child. She wanted to be accepted as an adult just ONCE! And not patronised and treated like crap. When they needed her help they came running soon enough, but as soon as she saved them it was back to child status! She wanted to understand the weird feelings she had, the strange pieces of memory, why her life made no sense at all most of the time.

Sipping her drink she watched the sudden movement of the stage as music started playing. Then Adam appeared out of a cloud of smoke. She burst out laughing as she saw him "sparkling" in the lights. He'd clearly taken her twilight crack to heart. He was such a joker, one of the reasons she loved him so much. He always tried to make her laugh.

Her brow furrowed, now where had that thought come from? She'd never met him before, had she? It was so confusing it made her head ache. At least she had a really good position, only just off the side of the stage because no one had really noticed that the event was starting already. She was meer feet away from him. Perfect position to eye up that sexy leather clad frame so close to her it was making her blush thinking about it.

X

As Adam strode out of the smoke the openning bars of "If I had you" started playing behind him. He could feel her already. Like she was right next to him, and then he heard her sweet laughter. He looked down and saw her just to the side of the stage, a huge grin on her face at his make up. He met her eyes and smiled back warmly. She looked so happy, so perfectly his wife.

He could tell she was at the half remembering who he was stage. He'd seen her through the mental blocks and trigger points enough times to tell. She was somewhere around a moth to a flame as he called it. Addicted to being around him, but not quite sure why yet.

He took the microphone and spoke into it. "Welcome to the carnival of horrors, the circus of mysteries, the samhain event of the decade. We will rock on until dawn, and maybe even later. I am Adam your sexy vampiric host of the evening. Have fun my little bloodclots." He joked.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, as speached went it was kinda tacky, but the crowd was eatting it up. Damn twiharders!

He started prancing up and down the stage singing "got my boots on, got the right amount of leather and I'm doing me up with a black colour liner." Winking at her as he did so.

A shiver went right down Sarah's spine, that song always got to her. Made her feel loved, needed. The first time she had heard it and seen the video play on youtube she had been captivated. Spent the next hour flicking through other links to his music and then after finding a link to his concert with Queen had ended up watching that as well. All over two hours of it.

After that she had been addicted to his voice, her friend had given her his cd's and she had found they were the only things which could stave off the nightmares when she tried to sleep. So when the chance came up to come to the concert, she'd had to come. She'd been drawn here like her life depended on it.

"There's a thin line between a wild time and a flat line baby tonight..."

Adam looked right into her soul as he sung the line. She shivered feeling every split second of that stare. That line, she KNEW it, knew its meaning for a moment, then lost it again cursing her memories.

The song changed and she found tears entering her eyes, softly falling as he threw himself into a cover of Queen's "Somebody to Love." He sung it so earnestly, so passionatly you knew that he meant every single silable that fell from his lips.

Oh dear odin he was staring right at her the whole song. It was almost too much to bare. You could tell that he was desperate to talk to her to be at her side the way he kept looking at her.

As the song ended she wiped her eyes and escaped in the crowd as he bidded his goodbyes from the stage to let the next band on.

The glass in her hand now empty, she fetched another mentally keeping count so she didn't end up on her ass. She really wasn't much of a drinker and she was already fast approaching her safe limits, but tonight she needed something to calm her whirling mind.

Sitting on a log sipping her mulled cider she struck up a conversation with one of Rachel's friends about the decorations. The girl was fair swooning over the decor, but she wasn't convinced. "Oh come on, there so much more he could have done with all of these open spaces then just string up a few things in the trees with a few sound effects playing softly. I could have done so much more with it!" She was an ex display artist and window dresser. Halloween was her thing, she loved setting things up. Her ex had been a DJ and she'd always done his stage decorations.

X. X. X. X. X. X

Adam stalked the crowd looking for her, worried when he had seen her leave crying. He knew that song got to her as much as it did himself. He located her looking fairly tipsy already. Talking animatedly to one of her friends and came up behind to listen. He heard her discussing how she'd improve the party.

At first he was hurt that she didn't like it, but as he thought about it he realised that she was right. There was a lot of potential he hadn't made best use of when he had designed it all. He nodded slowly taking mental notes of what she was meantioning. She really did have a flair for this kind of thing clearly.

After a few long moment she realised they were no longer alone and turned around shocked and horrifed to see the star himself standing there. He friend vanished quickly leaving them alone to argue.

Adam lent casually against the tree arms folded. "I would have asked you if you were enjoying the party, but it seems you find my decor somewhat lacking, tacky and under impressive." He commented.

"Well stop trying to dress it up as some gay paradise and keep it to a good old fashioned samhain tricks and a good old fashioned scarefest and it would be a hundred times better," she snapped, " why are there no smoke machones pumping an eerie fog through the trees? No graveyard of ghouls and ghosts for people to stare at? No pumpkin patch of carved faces? No bats hanging from the tree tops? No black cloaked figures jumping out from the trees scaring people?". She sighed and downed the last of her drink. "There are a million little tricks that you have just passed over and ignored. Throwing a lot of money at a party doesn't make it look good! That takes skill and practise, and a flaire for design that you clearly do not have. As evidenced by half of your costumes. Some of them work really well then you wear a wonderful goth outfit and then ruin it with some leather studded piece of crap over the top?"

Adam stood there quietly during the little out burst listening to what she had to say calmly. "How much have you had to drink?" He asked gently.

Sarah scowled at him, "Don't you dare to try and tell me that I can't have a thought of my own unless I am drunk! That's the kind of pig headed attitude that always gets you into arguments. You know damn well I come from ten years of display training, window dressing and stage preperations.'

Adam laughed at the second outburst, holding up his hands. "I meant nothing of the sort baby, I know how much you enjoy planning these parties. I am just a little surprised that you found the courage to bollack me in public instead of dragging me somewhere private to do it."

"If I was going to drag you somewhere private it wouldn't be to bollack you! She retorted, then went bright red realsing what she had said to a total stranger. "I am so sorry, I should go." She mumbled blushing.".


	4. Chapter 4

**Love at first bite **

**Chapter four**

Adam stroked her cheek softly drawing closer. "You really don't want to leave do you?" He crooned, dropping down to whisper in her ear. "I think you want to stay right here with me quite a while longer yet."

Sarah bit her lip drawing blood trying to keep herself calm under the sea of emotions she was feeling right now. Trying her damnednest not to moan like some little cheap bitch. All she wanted right no was to loose herself in him.

Crazy she knew it was, she hadn't been touched by a human hand since the rape and break up. Had never wanted to be touched ever again, but now she wanted it all. He rubbed his fingers so very lightly down her neck. She closed her eyes leaning into the touch. "Who are you?" She murmered in a daze, "why do I feel so complete when you are near?"

Adam smiled, "you need to figure that out for yourself angel." Grabbing her by the waist, he flitted them deeper into the forest where they could talk without being seen. He stopped them by a clearing full of lanterns. Brushing his lips softly accross the skin of her bare neck. She ached to be his and he hers. "Do you know who I am my sweet lady? Tell me who I am?"

Sarah stared at him, fear in her eyes hardly able to breathe. Her mind working overtime as she tried to process the impossible thoughts in her mind. It couldn't be real could it? She shook her head, "I am being foolish.".

Adam pulled her even closer so theur whole bodies were touching. Kissing down her neck further knowing it was driving her crazy, "tell me anyway." He begged.

She reached a hand slowly out to the edge of his collar and hesitated. He nodded to let her know it was okay. Gently she pulled the beads and pendants away to get to the locket hidden under his shirt under a glamour. Somehow she knew it was there and exactly what it was to them. A battered and worn silver heart locket lay in her hand, she knew it so very well like an old friend. She knew what was inside, but was scared to look. The locket gave her chills to touch. She felt sick and she was shaking, and not just from the closeness of the very attractive man in front of her. Tears in her eyes she stroked the locket. "I gave you this, for the festival of hearts in New Orleans." She mumbled.

"Yes!" He nodded starting to cry himself now. This was always the hardest part, watching her remembering. He never knew how it would end. Sometimes she would burn, others she would lose her mind. And some rare lives she would be his again. He crossed his fingers and hoped for a happy life. He didn't think he could take another sad one. He knew deep in his soul fi she died tonight that he would follow her. A soul could only take so much and he was so very tired. So lonely, so lost and afraid. He needed his wife to take away the pain of existing, enduring through everything.

Sarah looked into his eyes as the pieces fell into place after so long. "Oh god, adam!" She said her hand accross her face, trying not to pass out or throw up.

"Say it, please say it." He begged, he longed to hear those words again like an addiction.

"My husband!" She snapped, "My beautiful, perfect husband. How did I ever forget you once again?" She burst into tears and fell into his arms soaking his silk shirt with her salty tears.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Shh baby, its okay I promise I will never leave your side if you remember me or not." He cursed himself, it was another sad life. She was going to slowly lose her mind. She had seemed so very strong that he had hoped she could take it and be his. He thought of the dagger in his room, left on the side, ready for tonight with a bottle of whisky next to it. Hour had known he was going to lose the battle this time. It had been too long, he had been through too much pain, to much loss to ever survive it again.

Sarah pushed away from him roughly, pacing a few steps away up and down the clearing clenching her fists as her mind tried frantically to process the new upload of data. The memories flooding back too damn fast for her to understand them.

"I'm sorry sarah, I didn't mean to cause you pain. I shouldn't have pushed you to remember just so I could have my wife back. It was extremely selfish and petty of me." Adam murmered, "I won't bother you again, not any other life. You are free of me." He wouldn't watch her burn again, he just couldn't take it.  
Sarah looked up into his eyes, strode over and slapped his face so hard she left a faint red mark on his pale skin. He looked at her in shock, she shouldn't be this together. She should be running off crying to attempt to kill herself as always. "Why?" He asked rubbing his cheek.

Her hand flew up again to point at him. "Don't you EVER say that to me again! You are the one thing in my messed up lives that makes any sense at all. You are the bright shining light I anchor onto for strength. You keep me going, you are my world! I love you with every beat of my broken heart. I'd never chose to be without you, EVER! You are the one thing I can't live without. When you aren't there I feel adrift, so damn lost and empty and I don't even remember who I'm mourning the loss of! Of course you should make me remember. EVERY SINGLE LIFE! I am your wife, Adam and you are my husband and that's the end of it. No matter what darkness does, no matter how many times it kills me or makes me crazy I ALWAYS fight to come back to you! You are the only thing I need in my life, the only thing I ever want in my life." She snapped.

Adam's soft tears grew into hacking sobs as she shouted at him. "B bbbut everytime you meet me, you end up dying! Its all my fault!"

"Oh you stupid boy!" She exclaimed, "You perfect idiot, I don't care about that bullshit. You know very well darkness will kill me if you are there or not. But the moments, those perfect little events where its just you and me. That's what I always cling onto to keep me afloat. The walks in the park, the learning your lyrics with you, the spelling you so you aren't to scared to go up on stage. The nights in front of the open fire just laying in your arms, safe, protected, needed. THEY are what you need to think about when I'm not here, not all the pain and misery!"

She pulled him down to sit on a damp fallen log and pulled him to her chest as he sobbed out all the pain and fear while she stroked his hair. Kissing his forehead and down his face. "My sweet angel of music, do you really think I hate you for something that wasn't ever youer fault?" She asked softly.

"I'm an evil, disgusting, dirty blood sucking freak. I've done such bad things in my life, worse of them to YOU. You are MY angel of music, my word mage, the muse who brings life to me. The one person that I never want to hurt. I don't deserve your life." He sobbed.

"Adam Lambert, you insecure little shit, stop being a whiney little brat and get over yourself already!" Sarah exclaimed, "I just found out a thousnd pieces of shattered memory and discovered I have a husband. And YOU are the one whining! Damn gay men, no sense of decoram!"

Adam laughed just like he was meant to. "I'm not gay, I'm just greedy. I like everything."

Sarah smiled, "Yes I know you do, and yes I remember guys aren't cheating. But you could at least let me watch next time." She pulled his face up and kisses his lips tenderly. "I missed you baby."

Adam pulled her deeper into the kiss, his tongue gently exploring her mouth. Hungry for the taste of her again after so very long. "Not as much as I missed you baby." He said, his voice husky with barely repressed desire.

"Damn you can kiss, I'd forgotten that." She murmered. Blushing, her blood boiling with need for him. Stroking his cheek gently, "You do know your mascara is running, cry baby?"

"WHAT?!" He snapped, pulled a make up bag from his jacket and carefully repairing it.

"Vanity." Sarah laughed.

Adam watched her over the top of his mirror while he worked. "Are you sure you are okay? You are very stabile for knowing what you know now." He always felt nervous around her incase he did or said the wrong thing to make her trigger.

Sarah's face wrinkled as she mentally checked herself over. "Actually I fell pretty good, better then I have in a long time. Whole again."

Adam looked at her closely for any dark signs, putting away the case. He touched her forhead to read her. "Its not possible, but you ARE more stabile then you have been in years. Who are you? How are you doing this?"

Sarah's cheeky side won out, she looked him straight back in the eyes and very solomly and calmly answered. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savy?"

Adam burst out laughing, "Only you could answer that." He drew her into a hug still laughing.

In the back ground he could hear the crowd chanting his name and then his mobile went crazy ringing. "Damn, I think I was missed. Come on darling and enjoy the show." He grabbed her hand and flitted back to the stage for his next act.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love at first bite**

**Chapter five**

Back stage Sarah fell into old habits and started grabbing clothes off of the long wracks to make him an outfit up. He looked up from the damp shirt he was struggling out of, showing off his well tones chest. She gasped at the view distracted from her task.

Adam laughed, "Just give me some clothes before I freeze to death here please. I promise you can oogle me later when I'm not overdue to go on stage."

She smiled, "Oh you had better keep to that promise baby.". She snapped her fingers and he found himself dressed in a black shirt covered in silver spiderweb, a silver waistcoat with blacl webs and tight black skinny jeans. She reached up and placed his black top hat on his head dusting it with some cobweb spray, sneaking in a couple of tiny glow in the dark spiders and pinning them in place.

He adored the look admiring himself in the long dressing mirror. "You could always dress me better then I can myself." He murmered.

"That's because I don't use those dreadful spikes you are so obsessed with. Either be goth or be punk. They don't mix together sunshine!" She commented.

He grabbed her and dragged her into another passionate kiss. She groaned freely this time as he slipped his fingers oh so gently down her spine. "Do that one more time and you are NOT going on stage!" She said firmly.

Adam winked, "oh aren't I now?" He very slowly and suggestively ran his fingers down her spine once more and placed a kiss on her neck before flitting out onto the stage.

"Bastard!" She snapped knowing he could hear her. She knew her face was burning she was so embarressed. Not to meantion horny as hell from his evil torements.

"Welcome home Sarah." A man behind her uttered, "I am Adam's manager."

She turned concentrating trying to work out who he was. Then she smiled, "DENNIS!" She squealed throwing her arms around him as Adam slammed his way through "Strut" on stage.

"You got something to say, your hands are tied. Open your mouth, open it wide. Let the freedom begin..."

Dennis laughed, "Now what do we have here? A good life? One that remembers? That will do him the world of good. He's been lost without you Sarah. I've been worried sick, boys been drunk more then he's sober. If he's not drunk, he's high, of he's not high he is blood bingeing."

"I will kick his ass for that!" She replied, watching the show through a tear in the curtain. Then sighed, "Well until I have to go back home that is."

"Do you really think he will let you just go home after being away from you for so long?" He asked.

"Oh dear odin I hope not, but how can we survive when we are worlds apart?" She asked.

Dennis stroked her back, "By teaching the song bird how to spread her wings again."

She cringed, "I haven't sung since high school, I'm terrified of the stage. I can't I don't know how anymore."

"A life lived in fear is a life half lived. Do you want to lose him or live with him for all eternity in bliss?" He asked softly,"Or do you want to get up there and rock it and live the life you always dreamed of? The life your douchbag of an ex beat out of you? You need this baby. Your soul needs this."

Tears falling down her face softly. "What if I freeze? Every time I get on stage I always freeze up. He makes it look so damn easy. Like he was born to be up there. So damn untouchable, so perfect in every blasted way."

Dennis rubbed her back again, "When you are on the stage how do you feel? Ignoring the people watching. If it was just you and the spotlight. How do you feel then?"

"When that music starts, when the words come, its like you are one and the same. The perfect harmony, the perfect moment." She answered. She turned around to look at him,"Its the only time I feel truely alive."

Dennis nodded, "That's exactly how he feels, so let's get you back out there tearing the stage up together."

She smiled tiredly knowing she would lose this battle. "But what if I screw up? I will lose him again."

"You could never lose him, he loves you too much." He promised. He handed her his hip flask. "Drink that you need the confidence." As he put a long black cloak over her outfit and repaired her make up.

She took a long swig of the whisky and started coughing and weezing. He laughed, "You need to learn how to handle your drink one day girly."

"Not if it tastes like that I won't!" She choked, grabbing a bottle of water from the crate by the edge of the stage and downing half of it in one go.

Dennis laughed, "Move your ass out there, he's about to do the big duet of the night." He indecated for the lead girl to come in so she could trade.

"What's the playlist?" She asked

"What do you think it is?" Dennis asked, "He never got over you in all these centuries."

"Paradise?" she asked, the first word that entered her mind, the first song she would ever think of for a duet. It had been their song a long time ago. The first song they ever sung together, one perfect duet.

Dennis nodded, "Just as always, how could he ever pick anything else to honour your memory?" He pulled the cloak hood over her face to hide her identity. "You remember the words don't you?"

Sarah laughed, "I've been playing that song every single day since I was a child, I know every note by heart."

"Then go and knock him dead, shine like you have never shone before. Be the wife you both so desperately need you to be."

She grabbed the flask back and took a long drink, swallowing hard to keep it down. "How close to the edge is he? How close to ending it all again?"

"About a bottle and a half away." Dennis answered.

"Oh dear Odin help me!" She mumbled more to herself then anyone else. Steeling herself to her fate of having to do this to save his life and soul. "Please don't let me fall on my face!" She begged any God who was listening to her.

Then she snuck onto the edge of the back of the stage and froze. She took one step backwards to escape and Dennis shoved her hard in the back to push her onto the stage. Trying very hard not to throw up she took the spot he pointed to. And very quietly and quickly started to copy the other dancers swaying to the music and singing the backing words faintly.

X. X. X. X. X. X

As "Paradise by the Dashboard Light" started up Adam got a strange chill down the back of his neck. He turned to look behind him, nothing strange there. The girls had changed into their cloaks for the new song. Odd how his lead had her hood up, but nothing that out of the ordinary.

Confused he turned back to the song, she was being slow tonight stupid woman. He hadn't had a good backing lead since his wife had last died. He hated this woman. He missed singing on tour with Sarah, it always made him happy beyond words to see how she lit up the stage next to him.

He gave the lead the eye and nodded towards her spot before the big make out scene started up. He darent have her late, it would ruin the whole song If she fell out of step again. With his important guest watching he refused to have a single second go wrong.

Almost reluctantly the woman took centre stage and he grabbed her swinging her into his arms to start pretending to kiss her. She smelt so good it drove him wild. "Don't mess this up, Sarah is here!" He warned mumbling in her ear. She nodded tersely under the hood.

Adam pretended to feel her all over and kiss down her neck for the act. Their lips almost but never touching. He'd done it a thousand times, but it was driving him wild tonight, he so wanted to kiss her. All he could smell on the stage was Sarah's perfume driving him all the more wild. All he wanted to do right now was stride off the stage and make her his again. Claiming her body completely with his own. Rediscovering all those little things which turned her own so easily. He wanted to have his wife again in every meaning of the word.

He had never been as turned on as he was right now. Perhaps it had not been a good idea to seduce his beloved just before he came on stage. Now he couldn't consentrate on anything, all he could think of was her. He was so damn hungry as well, the vampire thirst crashing in without any mercy. He would need to feed very soon, long before the night was over unless he wanted to lose control and kill half his guests.

So distracted was he that HE missed the cue and was actually startled as the girl pushed him away so roughly he ended up falling over. She ripped her hood back and launched into the familier words. Screaching them down the microphone at the top of her lungs. Cutting loose like she hadn't since she had been in the choir.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I gotta know right now before we go any further. Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for thr rest of my life? Will you take me away? Will you make me your wife? Do you love me? Will you love me forever?!"

Adam lay on the ground gobsmacked at what he was seeing infront of him. Not only had he gained his wife back tonight, she was now on stage with him without any spells, or charms or tricks to force her to. She was singing JUST for him and she was amazing, just truely breath taking.

He saw Dennis smiling at him from off stage and he could piece together what must have happened after he hit the stage. He dragged himself to his feet as she finished her last line and stared at him all challenging waiting for him to reply. So in shock as he was the words vanished from his mind.

Striding over to him Sarah skipped forward and poked him in the chest. "Come on boy, what's it gonna be? I can wait all night! What's it gonna be boy? YES? Or NO?!"

Taking a deep breath to steady himself Adam launched into "Let me sleep on it. Baby, baby let me sleep on it. I'll give you an answer in the morning!"

Side by side they finished the song just like old times. She was so nervous clearly, but also looked like she was loving every moment of it. He was certainly happier right now then he had been in longer then he could remember. He never wanted the moment to end, but the song was almost done.

They stood there on the stage as the crowd went crazy. Adam grabbed his wifes hand and made her take a bow with him smiling broadly. She'd forgotten just how much she enjoyed the fast life. The bright lights and glamour of the stage. She knew now she never wanted to be without them or him ever again. Not for a single moment of her life, or any other life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love at first bite**

**Chapter six**

**Authors note: this chapter and the next will be highly steamy. So do not read if you find this offensive, cause really a guy that looks that good in leather trousers and has fangs as well, can you really blame her? Lol**

Adam was on top of the world, he had gone in eight hours from a broken man desperate for whisky and the sweet silence of death. To an estatic man with his whole life in front of him. His arm wrapped around his wife as they bowed to the audience. She was so radient, so heavonly he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her look so damned alive.

He wasn't entirely sure how she had found the strength to come on stage with him, but he was pretty sure that large amounts of drink had a lot to do with it, by the whisky taint on her breath. Then there was the slight unsteadiness on her high heeled boots as she bowed, and the flush on her cheeks. He wrapped his arm tighter around her as he lead her smoothly from the stage, to spare her blushes if she fell. She wasn't the greatest at walking in heels at the best of times.

"Oh my god that was amazing!" she exclaimed as they got to the back stage. Watching as the next band took the spotlight behind them. She kissed Adam softly barely able to breath she was so excited.

"Dennis, I don't know what you did, but I thank you from the bottom of my worthless black heart." He said, kissing her back.

"You are eternally welcome, far easier then trying to find another male vocalist. I hate scouting for new talent, its more hassle then its worth. All those sound of music wannabes with mike burns on their lips!A hundred frogs for the slightest hope of a single prince among them all!" Dennis commented, "By the way, Sarah there's a contract for you if you want it. Think about it for a few days and let me know."

Sarah took his card surprised, "Thank you."

"It would save me having to try to replace the lead singer every few weeks when Adam's eatten her again!" He commented.

"Fine me a lead who can acrually sing then and isn't an idiot!" Adam countered, never taking his eyes off his wife.

"Oh for goodness sake get out of here until your next act starts. You two make me sick, all this lovey dovy stuff!" He play flumed.

"Your wish is my command oh wise master!" Adam commented, rushing out of the door dragging Sarah behind him to the trailer he had hidden in the trees, and was currently living in.

"Are you sure about this, about us?" He asked her at the door.

"Don't ask stupid questions baby, of course I am sure. I trust you to never hurt me, I trust you to keep me safe." She answered, stroking his firm chest as she kissed him.

He growled openning the door and dragging her inside, slamming the door behind them. The kisses became needier and more desperate until he pulled away breathing heavily. "I need to feed before..." He commented, "I could hurt you if I lose control."

Sarah exposed her throat to him, "Then feed lover, I am not scared of you."

Adam looked horrified, "Feed from you? I couldn't possibley do such a disgusting thing! You are far better then that, I couldn't use you like some cheap blood whore."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Just feed, you wouldn't hurt me, you couldn't ever hurt me. I am your wife, it is MY right to decide if you are welcome into my heart. Or in this case my veins. I give myself to you completely without a moments though or hesitation. Love Adam, that's what I am offering you. Come home to me, be my husband again, please."

My hand had slipped down to the table and picked up the knife. Taking in the view of the pills, and whisky that were next to it. "We will talk about this in full detail, but for now..." She sliced the blade clean accross her wrist.

"NO!" Adam snapped, knowing that he was damned. The smell of her scent, mixed with her arosement and now the coppery smell of her blood pushed him over the edge.

As Sarah allowed the blade to slip back down onto the tabletop, he grabbed her bleeding wrist. His fangs elongated and ready as he tried to fight against his body's urges. A single droplet slipped from her flesh and hit the ground. He swalled hard, biting his own lip trying to cling onto a little sanity. "Get away from me, right now!" He snarled.

"No." Sarah said firmly, "How many times do I tell you that I am NOT frightened of you! I have stared in the face of enough vampires. Hell I even dated one for seven and a half years. I can stop you before you go too far, I promise! Now stop fighting me and take my damn gift." She grabbed the back of his neck with an unusual strength for a mortal, pulling his head down to the source of his desire. She rubbed a finger in the blood and rubbed it accross his bottom lip.

Adam moaned at the taste of her and bit deep into her wrist, unable to hold off a second longer. Her sweet tasting blood filling his mouth. It had been so long, hundreds of years since he had tasted her. Her eyes rolled back as she sighed in pleasure, she had been fed from before by her ex. She knew exactly what to expect, the vampire exchange of good emotions and pleasure endorphins in return for the meal. Sarah slid back until I was leaning against the table. Knowing that if she didn't her legs would soon buckle. She was lost so damn lost in how she felt right now, and she really did not want to ever be found again. This was a sensation that she could happily spend the rest of her life living in.

Adam cleared the table in one smooth motion, laying me back down on it. Moving on top of me, slowly he removed his fangs from her skin and healed the wound. A little giddy from the pleasure, drink and the bloodloss she gripped the edge of the table until the dizziness faded.

He kissed his wife hungrily, the slight taste of her blood still on his lips. His excitement pressing through his trousers and into my leg exciting me even more. His hand stroking my inner thigh through my jeans leg. As the kisses reached my neck, he hoovered by my ear a long moment. "Thank you"

"Whatever for?" Sarah asked as she helped him shrug off his jacket and shirt. Taking her time admiring the sights he had promised her she could enjoy later. She kissed his chest as he slowly and carefully unlaced her corset.

"For making me feel like a man and not a monster for the first time in." He shook his head, "I can't even say in how long. Too damn long I know that much! Oh Sarah, I have missed you my love. Far more then I can ever say."

"I am never leaving you again, not if I get my say in the matter!" She promised meaning every damn word of it.

"I hope so my beloved angel, I never want to leave your side for the rest of our days." He answered softly. He removed her top and stroke her chest, teasing the nipples into awareness. She froze under his gentle touch. He stopped instantly, "Too much?"

Sarah blushed, "its been a long while, and my last time. Well it was forced, I struggle to be anywhere near a man now."

"Oh Sarah my sweet angel, no one should ever force a lady into passion. It should only be experienced between two people very much in love." He said gently trailing his hand down over her stomach and hip just where he knew she would find it extremely distracting.

"A lady should be tempted and teased until she is in a state of complete sensory overload." As he suckled on her neck, running a line of kisses down her pulse point.

"Oh Adam." She murmered, eyes closing losing herself slowly at his touch.

"You should always think of a ladies pleasure before your own." He whispered, using his free hand to stroke her inner thigh. Three of my favourite spot being stimulated at once left her groaning desperatly. "Are you ready to let me try to replace those bad memories with far more pleasureable ones?" Adam asked gently coming back to kiss her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love at First Bite**

**Chapter Seven.**

**Authors note: the smutt is getting worse, plot will return next chapter I promise.**

"What a question to ask me at a time like this!" Sarah exclaimed in between kisses. Pulling his belt undone, and undoing his leather trousers.

"I need an answer angel and I am not kissing you again until you give me one." He said pulling back, studying her flushed skin, her heart pounding in her chest.

Sarah looked at him and then dragged him down for another kiss. "Oh I will give you one alright." She murmered. Peppering him with desperate hungry kisses.

Adam laughed, "Someone a little hungry are they? I am still not touching you again until you give me an answer."

She clawed at him a few times as he moved quickly from her grasp. "Damn you Adam, yes I want you more then anyone I have ever wanted. Everything about you drives me completely crazy. I mean look at you, who wouldn't feel that way?! You have a body that turns straight men gay!" She exclaimed, "And more then that, I need you. Because you give me the only peace I've ever known, I love you."

"About time you finally admitted that suger." Adam answered, "I have waited a very long time to hear those words." In a second he stripped the rest of their clothing off and dropped it to the floor. "I need you too, and love you more then I can ever say my darling. You keep my mind off the edge, keep me whole. You are everything to me." He promised.

He kissed down her neck gently, down accross her chest, tasting her nipples. Trailing further down, along her hip bone. Suckling so erotically down the length of her. Listening to her sighs of pleasure. Making his way to kiss her inner thigh, tempting her even further. She gasped at the touch moaning his name again.

Lightly he placed one finger inside of her, rubbing so lightly, burning the fire inside of her. The moans growing more desperate at every single movement. Every time, stopping her just on the edge, waiting a few moments kissing her until she calmed slightly and then he would start again.

He knew that body and its pleasure spots so very well. Just how much stimulation each one needed to do its job properly. He was pretty sure by now she could barely remember her own name, yet alone anything painful the ex had ever done to her.

Still one couldn't be too careful, he slid two fingers gently inside her folds to rub her clit. She moaned loudly at the touch, kissing him with a hunger she thought that she could never sate, nipping at his bottom lip.

Adam growled, moving up her body, holding her hands firmly above her head. Just enough to excite and not scare her. If she made the tiniest movement to pull away, he would release her in a second. He slipped inside of her, she was so wet, so eager to be taken and he had missed her so much. Their cries mingling as their bodies entwined.

He had to stop a long moment before continuing to regain his balance as she touched his shoulder carefully to link them in mind and spirit. To share the pleasure doubley between them. A little trick she often used, so that each of them felt each others pleasure as well as their own.

"Naughty my love, very naughty." He murmered.

"Oh and everything that you have done up to now has been so sweet and innocent!" She exclaimed breathing heavily.

"Oh of course angel!" He said kissed her ear as he slowly moved in and out. "I bet you thoughts I was soft and sweet. Thought an angel had swept you off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment." He sang quietly as they made love.

She giggled at his singing, it was a little habit he had always had. Singing at the oddest of times, usually during sex, but even in his sleep at one point.

"Shhh, lay back and enjoy." He murmered, continuing to sing the words of the song as he pulled her legs around his back so he could drive in even further. Within minutes she was screaming as her orgasum was finally permitted to hit. Scratching his wrists as her fingernails dug into them.

As the shudders were still riding her body, he started work at pushing her into a second and a third before he finally lost control himself. Biting down on her shoulder, drinking deeply as he came undone. Moaning, shaking in pleasure as he did so.

Exhausted, for now at least, he healed the wound and collasped onto the table next to her. Breathing heavily as he pulled her head closer onto his chest. "Better?" He asked, kissing her hair.

"Oh hell yes." She answered kissing his chest, "I missed you.'

"Bet that douchbag never made you scream that loudly." He joked.

Sarah laughed, "He never lasted more then five minutes."

Adam glanced at his pocket watch, "Two hours? I must practise more to improve my times."

She smiled, "Oh I think we can practise plenty."

"Oh is that a promise?"

"Most definately my love."

Adam reached down into his shirt pocket and pulled out the ring box. "Sarah Rianna Mayhew, would you ve so kind as to take me as your husband again?". He flicked it open to show her the fine silver and blue bat ring inside.

Tears in her eyes, she nodded unable to speak. He slipped the ring on her finger back where it should be, and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love at First Bite**

**Chapter Eight**

**Authors note, here comes the plot, no sobbing at the ending. (You know to whom I refer!)**

Sometime much later they snuck their way back into the party. Drinking hot mulled cider and eatting burgers. A comfortableness between then as they walked through the crowd arm in arm. They were stared at by a thousand jealous pairs of eyes, all wondering exactly how she had been gifted such a place of honour as his arm candy of the night. Several girls, and guys as well tried to make the moves on him and he brushed every single one off. Pulling Sarah closer to him to prove the point.

"I am ruining your gay playboy image baby," she commented.

"Like I care about my image angel, later on I will announce on stage that we are to be wed. Then everyone will stop wondering and just get on with it. I really couldn't care less what people think about it. I want to be with you, my personal life is just that, personal. Nothing to do with them or the press or anyone else apart from us." He said kissing her hand.

She laid her head on his shoulder and her heart on the line. Trusting a man again for the first time in a very long time. "I just hope it doesn't ruin your career."

"Screw my career Sarah, I've waited too long for this. Hell, do you want me to give it all up? Because I would do, if it made you happy. I would give up everything for you!" He asked.

"And that would make you miserable, so no Adam. Never give up on the stage, its in your blood. Its everything to you. If I have to get over my fears to stand there beside you on that stage, it be in your life. Then I will damn well do it!" She swore.

"Is that what you truely want angel?" He asked.

She kissed him, not caring if anyone was looking or not. "Yes baby, this is everything I want, if you want me there."

Adam swung her around, kissing her. "It is all I have ever wanted. Then tonight I have a few things to say when I get back on stage!"

One of their favourite songs started playing and he twirled her onto the dance floor. She resisted him, pulling back. "I can't dance, Adam!" She exclaimed.

He smiled cheekily, "Maybe you just never had the right dance partner before."

Sarah sighed and still grouching about it all, permitted him to pull her over. "If I fall on my face you ar D!"

"I'm a vampire love, I'm already dead." He commented as he swung her into his arms. She gripped onto him tightly as he danced her around the floor. Slowly she relaxed into his arms and started to enjoy hersel. A slow number came on and they ended up kissing in the middle of the dance floor, staring into each others eyes.

Adam got slapped on the back of his shoulder, turning to see Dennis. "Romeo, fifteen minutes to curtain. So put her down and come get changed fancy pants."

Adam pouted and left a long lingering kiss on her lips. "Be back sooner then you think." he vanished with Dennis.

Sarah smiled watching his retreating back as he hurried to go get changed. She looked around for somewhere to sit to watch the next part of the show. Her high heeled boots were killing her feet. She knew his final show of the night was always the best. So she expected everything to be thrown into this final display.

As he stormed onto the stage dressed as an old fashioned dracula type, top hat, cane, and flock coat flying open, with glitter bats fluttering around his head, she wasn't disappointed.

As the cheering started to die down again, he started to talk. Thanking the bands and everyone else in turn for the charity concert that night. Thanking the fans for being there, for the huge turn out and all the money raised.

"Miss me angel?" Adam asked, sitting down next to her with a tub of cookies in his hands.

She looked between him and the Adam on stage confused. "How can you be there and here?"

He kissed her cheek and handed her the untouched sugery treats. "Clones my dear, always clones. I didn't want to leave you. Let them have a fake for once, so we can spend some time together."

"That's really sweet, but you never use that trick on your fans. You always said it was cheating for them to pay for a ticket to see you and they didn't get to. They might as well just have bought a cd instead." She commented.

"Well I decided that just this once the fans are going to take second place to my wife!" He snapped.

She nibbled a cookie, her brow furrowed. This wasn't like her Adam at all. He never put his fans second place to anyone, even her and she accepted that. She offered him a cookie and he refused politely.

That was strike two in her eyes, he never refused baked goods and these were his favourite. There was clearly something wrong here. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She ate a few more cookies for energy, and put the tub in her bag. Trying to sneak in around his shields in her usual way.

Dizziness his, she tried to shake it off and try the spell again but her head was spinning.

"Drugged cookies." Adam laughed, "I knew it would work. It always does on you Grace. You stupid little child."

Sarah slammed to her feet swaying heavily, "Who are you? What did you do to me?!"

Adam's face contorted into that of her ex. He grabbed her and dragged me towards the treeline.

Sarah let out one scream with all her power behind it. "ADAM!" It cut into the speakers and blasted onto the stage. Everyone shook it off as just feed back.

Not Adam, his head snapped up at the sound. Seeing her being dragged away in the distance. In a second he had cloned himself, leaving that behind on the stage as he belted after his wife.

"Sarah, where are you? Talk to me!" He shouted.

He heard her cry in the distance and rushed forward, but he was too late. The man stood holding a dripping knife over her body. "Happy Halloween" he snarled and vanished.

"Bastard!" Adam snapped as it faded, he fell to his knees at Sarah's side. The creature had slit her vocal cords, her wrists and stabbed her countless times. He had certainly wanted to make sure that she would die. And that she couldn't even say goodbye.

He tried to stem the flow of blood, ripping up his shirt and trying to ball it up over the wounds. "Hold on, baby just hold on." He whispered.

He ripped open his own wrist and brought it to her lips. "Drink baby, it could save you." He urged. She did her best to follow his orders, but she was so weak already, so very close to death.

When she had taken as much as she could, Adam cradled her to his chest singing softly. "Come out of the darkness, you know you can find your way somehow. Trust your gonna find it. Baby, you were born to fly. Hold on, I said just hold on. Baby hold on."

Her head lolled back in his arms and rattling through her body came her final breath.

"No, oh God Sarah no! Not again!" He sobbed holding her close. The ring was still on her finger. He had finally found a happy life and look at it now! His thoughts turned more and more morbid as he cuddled her.

Then suddenly he kissed her, and stood laying her gently on the ground. "We will be together angel." He swore and flitted back to his room. Knowing what lay there still, the infernal back up plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love at First Bite**

**Chapter Nine**

Sarah was falling into darkness, comforting, warm and peaceful. She was all alone, but that didn't scare her. She knew this place somehow, it held no fear for her. Normally dark and alone would give her a panic attack, but now she just lay back chilled enjoying it.

A light appeared in the dark room, and she stood to face it. A tall man with a walking cane stood there, wearing a very sharp suit. He looked young, but the way he moved, the cane and those deep wise eyes made you realise he was actually timeless.

He sighed looking at her, "Are you back again so soon? You really need to discover a longer life expectancy then the average sparrow. I haven't the time to spare to keep crossing you over every five minutes."

"Death." She commented scathingly, "What makes you even think that I am coming anywhere with you? I have too much work to do and I don't have time for your bullshit today. Just orb me back to earth and let me get on with things."

Death stopped infront of her, "Grace my dear, you know how fond I am of you, but rules are rules. If you die, I have to reap you and take you to the hall of souls for a time. BEFORE you can be reborn and returned to your life. I keep making short cuts and bringing you higher up the lists to return. Upstairs is starting to notice, I have to leave you in the hall at least twenty years this time."

"I am not staying there twenty minutes damn you! I have to get back to Adam before he starts his usual stupid shit! You know he will be dead in meer hours if I do not get back to him!" She exclaimed.

"You are past these earthly concerns my dear, what happens to Adam is not your concern anymore. It is time to rest and recovered from the torements of your mortal shell." He commented.

Sarah grabbed his arm, "Don't give me that crap, send me back to my husband. NOW!"

Death glowered at her. "You will show me some respect girl, or I will send you to the darkest realms for the whole of enterity!"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Look sunshine, we both know that you are only fighting me as a nod to upstairs that you are doing as they want. And we both know that whereever you stash me, I will escape in five minutes and get myself sent back to him with or without your help. So you might as well just save the next three hours of arguing, fighting and chasing me and just send me back, please."

Death sighed, "You missy are more trouble then you are worth! I am not your own personal reaper you know!"

She smiled sweetly and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Yes you are hunni and you know it. You only hang around with us because we make life more interesting for you."

Death took a note from his book, "Adam has but one hour left on his candle flame, save him or lose him."

Sarah nodded, "Thank you brother."

Death embraced her, "You are always very welcome sister. God speed and good luck."

Sarah woke in her body the wounds were now healed, but she was covered in dried blood, her clothing soaked. She sat up and groaned, her head pounding. "Damn the trip back from the other side!" She mumbled.

As she stood, something else kicked in, pain and a terrible hunger. She grabbed a tree to steady herself and pushed it over, completely uprooting it. She was surprised, then felt something growing in her mouth. "Oh Adam, what did you do?"

Pain gripped her tightly again, she needed to feed so very badly, but there just wasn't time. She could already feel her love life force ebbing away. She stumbled forward in search of him.

X

Adam stumbled into the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. There was no point anymore, who cared who found him. He explored the floor for the fallen knife and drugs. Glancing at the table where so resently they had made love.

Wracking sobs hit him, doubling him over. He found a bottle of whisky, flipped off the cap and drunk deeply to start to try and numb the loss, the emptiness in his soul. A third of the bottle gone in meer moments.

Sitting on the floor, unwilling or perhaps even unable by now to stand unaided. He downed the bottle of pills and carried on drinking. The knife on his knee for when he was ready. Looking forward to the mixture carrying him into the long sleep of death.

He saw her leather jacket discarded on the floor, she must have left it there earlier. The jacket that she would never wear again. "I should have known better then to hope that we could be together and be happy. Everything I touch turns to ashes, I should have left you in peace. Forgive me beloved, please." He murmered as sleep started to fog his mind.

This was it, he knew that now. That soon he would join her in the sweet silence of death. And perhaps, just perhaps they could be together there. He had to hope for a happy ending somehow. Either way, he couldn't go on living without her anymore. The pain was too great to suffer another death. Better to be away from it all, in the ever comforting arms of oblivion.

X

Sarah's hunger grew ever stronger, beating in her viens as she stumbled forward. She felt like she was burning up from thge inside, her blood boiling at the smell of close by humans. She HAD to keep on fighting for Adam's sake, even with her fangs digging into her bottom lip now.

Finally she found her way to his trailer and dragged herself inside. Concerned that the door had been left swinging open. She found Adam slumped on the floor, with an empty bottle of pills and an almost empty bottle of whisky at his side. The blade resting unused in his lap.

She knelt in front of him, steeling her heart so she didn't panic. Nine years as a first aider had prepaired her for most things. "Adam, can you hear me?' She asked, nothing. She slapped his face lightly, no reaction, slapping a few times harder still nothing.

She checked the pulse, still slow but steady if a little faint. His soul was still attached to the body for now. With him being non responcive there was only one thing she could do. Purge him.

She fetched a jug of water, mixed with a large amount of salt, a glass and a large bowl. Kneeling again she poured the water and tipped his head back. Forcing him to drink the nasty salt water. She refilled the glass several times before she was content with how much he had taken in.

Sarah sat back to wait for it to do its thing. Chewing the edge of her glove nervously to try and stave the hunger off just a little bit longer. Just long enough to get them through this and keep him alive. "Joe, you DAMN WELL better not take him. You don't want to know what I will do to you if you do! I will march right up to the gates of hell themselves to drag his soul back to his body and then I will march back for you!"

She felt a chill hand on her shoulder and saw a dark shape cross the room. Seconds later Adam rolled over and started throwing up, coughing and spluttering. She shoved the bowl into his hands and lay cuddled up to him rubbing his back.

Humming softly to calm him. He groaned loudly, sweating as he kept on being sick. Sarah shrugged the tatters of his bloody shirt off of his skin and fetched a damp cloth to press to his nack and back to try and cool him down. "Hold on, baby just hold on." She murmered, the words from just a few hours before.

Adam grabbed her wrist tightly, "WHO ARE YOU?!" He growled wiping his face and turning his full attention to her. Trying to control his rolling stomach.

"Its me baby, Sarah." She said calmly, "Don't be scared, everything is going to be okay now."

"Sarah is DEAD!" He snarled, "I lost her, I killed her yet again. Its all because of me!"

She stood up and held her arms out. "Do I look dead you bloody douchbag?!"

Adam grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall, "My Sarah is DEAD! You are alive, so you are NOT HER! I watched her dying, I held her. You dishonour her memory by being here, by keeping me from joining her!"

Sarah slapped him hard0around the face, "I am alive you fucking moron. You filled me up with vampire go juice. I was weak, it took a while to kick in. I was fighting the reaper himself to get back here to you! So damn well be grateful for once!"

"You fought Death? That's no possible, you are lying." He snapped, "No one argues with Him and wins."

She snorted, "I always get my own way. How do you think you are still stood here after all the suicide attempts? You think I don't sit there in the Hall of Souls watching and protecting my angel of music?!"

"You are so much like her, such fire, such passion, but you can't be real. I want it too much." He murmered.

"Oh get over yourself tinkerbell, I am here, I am alive as alive as you are. Dear Odin do you wish that I was dead? Because I can walk back out that door and you will never see me again!L she snapped, "You know what? Screw it! You are not worth my time saving Adam Lambert, you are damned and that is because YOU want to be not anything else!".

She bared her fangs at him and went to storm out, as a wave of hunger gripped her. She grabbed hold of the door frame so hard she snapped a piece off

"Sarah what's wrong?" He asked, holding her upright. Too scared to believe she was real, but not taking the chance of losing her again if she was.

**Authors note: edward you sparkling fairy use your own guest accouint and stop making it look like I am bigging up my own work!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love at first bite**

**Chapter ten**

**Authors note: these new three chapters going up are spawned off a drunken christmas week off work, far too much rum and all my adam lambert xmas gifts. So I admit no responcability for the dark content lol**

"I'm perfectly fine, piss off tinkerbell!" Sarah snapped pushing him away. Her already pale skin drained even further then her usual tone, sweating. She looked like she was still at deaths door.

"Sarah, did you feed yet?!" Adam asked, "You know you need to feed as soon as you wake up, don't you?" He crossed to the minibar looking through the hundreds of bottles for his emergency blood supply.

"Yeah, well kinda been too damn busy saving your ass to even think about myself or change my blood soaked outfit!" She snapped, "I am so damn sick of having to take care of you all the time like some little child. Its about bloody time you did it for yourself!"

"Sarah, you need to stay calm please my love, deep breaths. If you get angry you will lose control. I just need to find this damn bottle..." He trailed off as she heard the door slam.

She was gone. "Damn it!" He mumbled, abandioning his search and followed her swifty out of the door. He could smell her perfume, mixed with the scent of death and dried blood and chased after her.

X. X. X. X. X. X

For Sarah the hunger had grown just too great now, mixed with her anger at the typical Adam bullshit, she had more then had enough. She was starving and for something a lot more unusual then hamburgers.

She moved away from the party and his trailer, burying into the heart of the woods until she could find a sense of control again. She knew that a vampires hunger knew no limits, that it had to be very carefully controlled. She needed blood very soon, but she couldn't bring herself to find a human source.

Not for her very first taste, she needed to get to some animals or a butchers for raw meat or something. She had lived with a vampire, she knew the tricks kinda.

Right now Sarah would do anything to try and quench that terrible thirst tearing her apart. She could smell copper on the wind, feel the life energies of the hundreds of people on the woods behind her. Like a million little candle flames just begging to be put out.

The hunger reached its peak as she slowly realised just how easy it would be to snuff out one of those tiny pathetic little lights. Deep in her angry little heart, there was nothing that she would rather do then spill a little blood, cause a little death and chaos.

To ease the pain and misery in her soul for how Adam had treated her. She had fought so damn hard to be with him. Even come back from the dead, and then he acted like she was nothing to him! Like she wasn't real! It tore her heart out that the man she loved so deeply, could be so cruel and uncaring, breaking her so badly. All she wanted to do was make someone else, anyone else feel the same kind of soul destorying, life sucking despair that she currently was enduring.

Sarah stalked around the far edge of the concert, the clone was still on the stage finishing up the event. She felt a surge of power nearby and followed it. Sexual energy sparking around the trees. She spied carefully, the pair of lovers deep into forfilling their every drunken desire.

It HAD to be two men didn't it? Her favourite dark passion to watch, gay smutt had always been her biggest turn on. She stood there long moments watching the show of the two men kissing passionately, shedding clothing as they did so. Caught between need and desire as she watched the act unfolding. Both were pretty cut, well toned chests all the way down to tight little leather clad asses.

Her fangs extending to their full length, she took a step forwards towards them. Pulling up her new set of skills, to bring a sense of peace to the pair so they wouldn't notice nor care about her presence. Hell with how drunk they were, it was hardly worth it. She doubted they would remember a thing in the morning. Moving silently between then, she stood above the first man, as he kissed down the others chest and sunk her teeth deeply into his neck. Moaning deeply herself as the lust spiked blood filled her mouth, making her fangs ache for more.

Now she perfectly understood why most vampires only would feed during a sexual act, the taste was devine. Sweet, beautiful, full bodied like a fine wine or a deep bitter chocolate. She bit deeper, drawing in every drop of that wonderful addictive substance into her body, drawing his life essence into her own veins.

The body dropped to the ground as the heart stopped, the second man didn't stand a chance. She moved to him in a split second, grabbing him by the throat before he even noticed his lover was absent. Her fangs tearing into his flesh, needing so very much more.

Needing to feel his light fade away under her touch. She was a killer now, a cold blooded murderer and dear odin did it feel good! Time for some pay back on those who had hurt her in this life.

Now she was strong enough to take care of everything and everyone. Starting with her ex, then the other four partners that had hurt her so badly over the years. Then to those who had raped and beaten her, kept her meek and controlled. Maybe a dozen bodies, not that many really.

Then she could feel some sort of peace in her soul. Vengance that was a good thing, no not even vengance. It was justice for their sins, making sure that they would never hurt another young innosent girl ever again in the way they had harmed her.

Sarah stood and let the second body drop to the floor. She sucked the spilled blood from her fingers and took stock of how she looked. She needed clothing that didn't make her look like a mad homeless killing machine. That would be her first task,locate and kill a girl wearing something she liked.

"Bye boys." She said clicking her fingers, burning the bodies to ashes. She was truely on the dark side of the force now, no turning back. Not that she wanted to in the slightest. She felt amazing, powerful, safe for the first time in her life, in the knowledge that nothing could ever hurt her again! If any one tried to puncture her safety bubble, she would rip out their still beating heart and eat it for breakfast!

That's who she was now, that's all she wanted to be now. A true monster, darkened in body, mind, spirit and heart. Glowing with dark energies she turned to see Adam looking at her with tears pouring down his face.

He had watched her drain the second body, arriving just as it had drawn its final breath. This wasn't the girl he loved. She had come back from the dead, but she had come back wrong, so very wrong. "Oh Sarah, my angel." He murmered sadly, the girl he loved was gone, long gone now. Her murderous eyes tainted with red hunger, her fangs dripping still with blood. "What have I done?" He asked looking skyward.

Sarah laughed, the sound chilling him to his core. "You made me better then ever before, made me the person I longed to be. I am strong enough now to never take shit from from anyone again. Thank you for that, now fuck off douchbag! I don't need you anymore, I have my sights set on the bigger picture now and some gay little sparklebunny would only get in my way. You are a vampire true enoughy, but weak, castrated. You forget what real power is! But I don't! I have a taste for it now and I am never going to stop. Everyone who ever hurt me will pay for their trespasses. Every single one of them in the most painful ways possible!"

He reached out to touch her arm. "Killing those who hurt you, it won't bring you peace, only more emptiness and suffering in the end. Sarah, you have already killed twice. That is on me for not helping your conversion. I accept that, please come with me now. Let's end this bloodbath before it can get any worse. I can help you to control it."

"You are a gutless, spineless, terrified little child. You don't. Deserve the raw primal power you have, you waste it on palour tricks to amuse the mortals. Why on earth would I ever want to be like you?" Sarah demanded scathingly, "Killing them may not bring me peace, but I'm plenty happy enough to discover that for myself! At least they will never again hurt anyone else!"

Adam pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, trying anything to break through to the sweet, gentle soul that should be there. Needing his baby to come back to him. Sarah stumbled a long moment in the warmth of their embrace, wrapping her arms around him kissing him back. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, "I will never leave you, never hurt you I promise!"

Her eyes flashed angrily and she hurled him accross the clearing, his back slamming into a tree winding him. "You already did arsehole, I will be coming for you as well." She vowed and vanished.

Adam lay there letting the tears fall, and misery consume him having found and lost her twice each tonight. How on earth could he save her now?


	11. Chapter 11

**Love at first bite**

**Chapter 11**

Sarah watched the drunken party go'ers leaving the event, laughing as they stumbled down the track back to waiting cars and taxis. Looking for someone around her height and build. Someone with a reasonable dress sense, something she would wear.

She noticed a teenage girl, black tee shirt with a red pentagram design. Leather trousers and a blood red velvet shirt open over the top. Perfectly her in every single way. She hated the spikey shoes, but her boots were fine enough to stick with for now.

She made eye contact and summoned her to the tree line, snatching her before anyone even noticed she had dropped behind. The girl lay bonelessly in her arms as she sent her into a coma like sleep. Dragging her a short distance before stripping her clothing off and getting changed.

They fit in all the right places, showing her curves off in just the right light. It would be easy to catch prey dressed like this. The men would come flocking to her side. It was about time time she accepted her sexier side and played on it a little.

She went through the girls bag, stripping out the cash, and make up. Shoving it into her pockets quickly. More cash would always have uses, she should have checked the others before she had burned them.

Glancing down at the sleeping girl it seemed such a pity to let her go to waste. She grabbed her wrist and drank deeply. It was peppered with various drugs, and no where near as enjoyable as the sex haze spiked brew, but it did. The heart faultered and stopped way too quickly. Girls clearly made a poorer food source, not enough stamina.

She was still hungry, but a strange sleepiness was growing over her. Drowsily she realised that the sun was starting to rise in the east, bringing lead to her bones. She grew dizzy, faint and so very weak, and on instinct alone she knew to call to Adam for help. Knowing he would know what to do. He would know what strange event was transpiring over her new supernatural form.

Tears and running mascara still fresh on his face, he was at her side before she had even finished the call. Holding her tightly in his arms, shhhing her. "What's happening?" She murmered, as she faded in and out of awareness, leaning heavily against him.

Adam swung her up into his arms, nestling her head carefully against his chest. "The sun is rising my beloved, you are newly born. The night and day will have sway over you for a while. Until you grow used to your new powers, and with time and experience it will fade away."

"You hurt me." She mumbled almost asleep already.

He kissed her hair so softly, "I know baby, I am so very sorry. I will make it up to you." As he flitted away to find her somewhere safe to slumber.

"I won't forgive you, and you won't stop me." She whispered as her eyes fluttered firmly shut.

Adam looked at her, his heart skipping a long beat. When she was on the edge of sleep was the only time she couldn't lie. The only way to find the truth of her heart. That simple sentance brought all his fears to light.

"I should have left you dead," he muttered, "Not turned you into this freak. I will save you Sarah, I promise you that. Even if I have to kill you to do so, I will right my mistake. I have to, for your sake."

X. X. X. X. X. X. X

Dennis was hoovering frustratedly by Adam's bedroom door watching the boy pace up and down the room, while Sarah slept like the dead in the black silk covered bed. Looking the picture of sweetness and innocence.

"She dropped three bodies in cold blood AND attacked you. Shouldn't we have her in chains and irons?" He asked.

"Don't you ever say that again, she is my wife!" Adam snapped stopping pacing for a moment, "I did this to her and I swear I will undo it." He looked at her resting form and brushed his lips accross her forehead, "Somehow."

Dennis folded his arms,"I know she's better then she has ever been and I wish you both all the happiness in the world. I want you two to always be together, not just to spare me the headache and dramas, but because I really love you both. You deserve this, you really do, but do you really think her sweet and gentle soul can come back from so much rage and death?"

"It has to!" Adam answered simply, "I can't live without her! And she asked me for help, that must mean something deep down."

The sun was low in the sky outside, she would very soon be awakened from the trance state. Adam had blood ready and waiting for when she did, in a cut crystal glass by her bedside. He hoped in some small way that the blood and the rest had stabilised her mind somewhat and she might awaken more as she should be.

"Fledglings are always unstable for the first year or two. She doesn't know what she's doing, she doesn't really mean it. This isn't Sarah." He insisted, "You KNOW my wife would never, could never do this."

"I wouldn't bet on that Sparkles." Sarah groaned, slowly sitting up as the exhaustion faded from her bones. Her head was pounding, dizziness and sickness drowning her body. "Perhaps this is the me I was always destined to be, you just unlocked the floodgate.". She grabbed the glass, draining it in one gulp. The hunger just would not abide no matter how much she took in. Eatting away at her insides like burning acid.

"Angel take it slowly," Adam warned gently, "Your body needs to adjust to its new form."

Sarah was on her feet by now and pulling her boots on, grabbing her jacket ready to bail. "You keep away from me, before I kill you as well. There is NOTHING you can do to make us right. I hate you!" She growled.

Dennis looked on in wonder that even in her hald crazied state, she still didn't attack either of them. Perhaps Adam was onto something here after all. There did seem to be a slight sliver of control to her ancharchy. "Sarah hunni, let's not fight. How about we get some lunch and talk about this all nicely. Nice rare steak, my treat." He offered.

She paused jacket half on thinking about it, so there was still a way of reaching her. Then her blue eyes flashed darker again, "There is no talking, now either get out of my way and let me out of here or I will go through you both!"

"Sarah, godess this isn't you. Some part deep down inside of you must know that. Let us help you!" Adam pleaded.

"I don't NEED your help, I don't NEED anyone anymore! I'm better off alone! No one to hurt me again! I'm a monster, a freak, its time to act like one." She insisted.

"Is that what you think I am?" Adam asked, "A monster who kills randomly for fun?"

"No of course not!" Sarah answered, "You are sweet and gentle and kind."

He smiled, knowing he was so close to a break through. "Then why do you have to be one?" He drew her into a hug, she melted into it more then willingly. Her hot exhausted tears soaking his shirt. "Together there is nothing that we can't do. Nothing that we can't mend." He promised.

"Except for my broken heart you destoryed!" She snapped, the air around then crackled. "You broke me! You promised that you would never hurt me! YOU LIED TO ME!"

She slammed the room full of bright white magical light. By the time it had faded she was long gone. Dennis helped Adam to his feet. "Why do you keep trying? Why won't you just let her go?" He asked.

Adam sighed, "Because in the begining there was an evil prince of darkness, a vampire lord who murdered for fun. Women, children it just didn't matter to him, only the blood shed. He killed millions, burned whole cities to the ground. Destroyed churches, murdered whole convents in their sleep.

There was a woman sent to kill him, the lady Grace. She was the most powerful and important white necromancer and sorceress that had ever lived. And she stood there on the battlefield, over his body with her sword raised to take off his head. They had fought long and hard, but in the end she had bested him.

It was time to dispence justice for those souls he had killed. He looked up at her and said a single word 'please'. It wasn't a beg for mercy, nor to save his life. It was a request to end his suffering. He was being controlled, forced into the rampage, semi against his will. She looked deep into his eyes right to his very soul.

The lady Grace lowered her sword, "Offer me your services and to obey my every command and I will spare your life and try to gain you salvation and redemption for your past sins.". She offered her hand to him,'But you will serve me until the end of time, if you kill again. If you give into the darkness I will destory you!'

He asked her why she offered such a trade to a monster so foul as he. She answered simpley, 'For true knowledge is not knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one.' He took her hand and followed her from the battlefield, defended him from all those who tried to kill him. Gave him protection and made him a better man. Its time the favour was returned."

"I better start finding the addresses of her ex's then" Dennis commented.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love at first bite**

**Chapter 12**

Sarah must have blacked out, she wasn't sure where or how or what had happened. She found herself sat on a park bench by the lake. A place she often came to for some peace and quiet. It calmed her, brought her hope. It was dark still, she checked the pocket watch she always carried, stroking her fingers over the playing cards adorning the front.

It was just after 3am, dusk had hit around 5 that evening so what had happened to the ten hours in between? She sort of remembered fighting with Adam, not completely clear what it was over. Then a terrible over riding instinct to feed, a hunger so great she had to give in. Then blank, just nothing there at all. Even when she scratched at the walls of her mind she still came up empty handed.

Her hand stung, her knuckles were raw, her cheek puffy as if she had taken a good hit. Her ribs felt bruised and her shoulder felt like it had been wrenched out of the socket. Clearly she had been in a fight of some sort, the desperation to feed almost gone now. So she must have sated it somehow?

Her head felt fuzzy, her memories just gone. She had a really bad feeling about this, a cold dread at what she might have done. She felt more stabile now, better then she had since the turning. With the hunger gone, her mind could start to process the new data and try to reboot.

The sun would rise in a few hours, Sarah knew that she would need to find shelter before then. Somewhere safe from the mortals while she rested. At least she knew the local area well enough. Feeling through her pockets, Sarah found a wad of cash and her phone. She nearly dialed Adam, she needed him so much. So what if they had argued, she knew that he had always taken her pain away. Always been her anchor in times of need.

As she held the phone thinking of dialing, she went really dizzy. In her mind she flashed a half memory of the phone ringing with his number. Blood splashed on the screen, blood on her hands, blood just everywhere. "What the hell?" She mumbled.

Shoving the phone back in her pocket, Sarah headed onto the street. She heard police cars and followed them. The bad feeling growing inside of her, a sickness in her stomach. She HAD to see what was going off. Sneaking around behind the small group of people hanging around behind the police tape. Even at three in the morning New Yorkers loved a disaster!

Seven police cruisers, two ambulances and a corenors van. She watched as several black body bags were moved into the truck. With a shock she realised that this was her ex's house, and who that meant the bodies belonged to. A reporter was filming in the background and Sarah moved around to listen.

"Seven bodies were pulled out of the building, all ripped apart, drained of blood. A 30 something male, two twenty something males, a female mid 50's, two twenty something females, and a male child around five years old. Were all removed from the scene of the crime. The police believe they were killed by a bear0 or some other large animal. However they can not explain the almost complete lack of blood in the bodies or on site. You could almost dub these 'vampire killings' if your rational mind didn't know any better." The woman stated, "This is Josalin Flint signing off at the scene of such tragedy."

Sarah couldn't breath, her ex and all of his family dead. All those hours of her life missing, the sudden lack of hunger. There was only one thing she could think. Somehow she had done this to them. Somehow she had killed seven more people, ten in all she had murdered.

Ten souls that she had sent to the other side for no good reason.

Ten people who would never see another sunrise because of her.

She ran before anyone noticed her. Down alley ways she barely remembered until she found herself outside one of the old shut down bars they had once proformed in. She broke one of the shutters off the windows and forced her way inside. Covering the hole she had made as best she could.

Sarah moved down into the cellers to hide away before she grew too tired. Her head pounding, stumbling down the stairs nearly falling. Images flying through her mind, her ex begging for mercy at her feet. Offering him forgiveness if he ran. Lying and chasing him down like an animal and tearing his throat out in one smooth motion. His screams echoing in her ears as she saw the look in his eyes as the soul left his body. The feeling of elation she felt knowing he couldn't hurt her or anyone else ever again.

"No this isn't me! I am not a killer!" She shouted out.

"Funny you are doing a damn good impression of one. Dropping bodies everywhere you go!" Her mind whispered back at her.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know what I was doing!" Sarah sobbed

"Do you really think God cares if you meant it or not?' Her mind asked, "You are a damned soul now, lost, doomed."

"NO! I can be saved I know I can!" She cried collasping to the floor. Flumbing with her phone as the tiredness hit. She dialed fast and gained his voice mail, "Help me." was all she got out before she passed out. The phone crashing to the floor beside her. As she went down cracking her skull open on the stone floor, blood tricking down her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Love at first bite**

**Chapter thirteen**

**Authors note: so glad to see so many people enjoying this story and wanting to take the journey with sarah and adam. For those asking what's going to happen next, I have no idea. I'm letting them tell their own story. I certainly didn't expect to kill sarah or turn her mad. I don't think the angst is over yet, can't make it too easy for them can we? That would be twiight... (Waits to get abused for that comment)**

It took Dennis a good couple of hours to get the phone numbers and addresses together. Adam paced nervously up and down while the man did his work. He wanted to get to her so very badly, he could feel her pain tearing him apart. Feel her reaching out to him, needing his help to guide her.

Several times he went towards the door to go find her before realising he didn't know where to go yet and stopping. Staring down from the window at the park below lit by the pale shining moon. She would be there somewhere at some point tonight, of that he was certain.

It was always the first place she went to when she was upset. Green, parks, trees or graveyards. He knew that if Dennis didn't come up with something soon, he would just start going around each of them in the city in turn until he found a sign of her. Anything for his beloved Sarah, the other piece of his soul.

He rung her phone a few times and it went straight to VM, there were not many places in this new world that you didn't get a cell signal, so that was a starting point at least and a good one. He was pretty sure that she knew each and every one of them as well.

Sarah was a kind and loving soul who always took on just a little bit too much for other people. She was always mother to the world, taking care of everyones problems 24/7 before her own. Always fixing relationships, saving lives, talking people back off of the edge. Knowing she felt like it was her duty to do so.

A penance for all the times she had tried to end her own existance when she was in a weakened state. Truth was she had the largest, kindest heart of anyone he knew and she would never let a friend down who needed her. Whatever kind of day she was having or however she felt in herself.

Once in a blue moon it did get to her, the weight of carrying everyone elses lives around with her. She would ask people to back off for just one day to clear her own mind. Shame was they never respected that and it wound her up so much. Upsetting her that no one ever cared if SHE was okay or not. Just what they needed her for. They were so damn selfish her friends a lot of the time, wearing her down to exhaustion.

Sarah would never turn her phone off just incase it was a real emergency, but it was always stupid petty shit they really didn't need her help to sort out. So to stop her feeling guilty on those rest days she would take a good book, and escape to one of her no cell havens.

Just to relax for a few hours, and then she would be back to 19 missed calls, and a pile of demanding emails and she would be back saving the world again as only she could. Adam couldn't count how many lives she had touched during hers. How many lives she had saved, including his own worthless ass far too many times.

Sarah really was the light of all lights, the girl who stood against the darkness armed with nothing but her own words and talents. And she held it at bay by the sheer force of her own determination to never let go. She really was an amazing person in mind, body and spirit. It was just a shame that0 she couldn't see that about herself or how important she was. Perhaps if she did see herself the way he did, none of this would be happening now.

Dennis looked up from the laptop as he emailed to Adam's phone. "I have the list, where do we start?" He asked.

Adam checked it, and read through carefully. "Her ex, the one who raped her. He lives five minutes from the park." He just knew in his heart that's where she would be.

They rushed towards the street, Adam rung her number a few times. Now it was ringing, so she was back out in the open not hiding. It connected finally and he could hear screaming. "Sarah, don't just stop please! Baby don't do this, its the blood rage nothing else." He cried out.

The phone went dead again as they got to the front of the house. The door was open and they split up, one taking front door and one the back.

Adam took the front door, carefully cover his hand to leave no dna he turned on a light switch. Bodies were everywhere, in skattered pieces. She had attacked them like a rabid beast. This wasn't about the chase, a kill or feeding. This was purely about revenge and hatred. She had done everything possible to make them suffer as much agony as she could as they had died. And had drained every single drop from each and every one of the bodies before she had left. He knew she was gone, he would sense her presence as always if not.

Dennis moved in from the kitchen, "Adam, you need to see this hunni." And disappeared back inside the other room.

The vampire followed slowly trying not to disterb the crime scene too much. In the kitchen was a long stain of blood, he followed it to find the ex's head hanging from the curtain pole. "Oh wow." He murmered, looking for the rest of it.

The torso was hurled one side of the room, the legs and arms elsewhere. She had taken her time with this kill, savouring the sensations. On the chest written by a knife that had scored deeply while he was still alive was, 'I rape girls for fun'. And then lower down a second sentance, 'I hit woman to feel joy'.

Dennis held up a jar that help what was left of the person's 'manhood'. "I don't want to be on the wrong side of your wife!" He commented dryly.

Adam laughed bitterly in the middle of all this horror. "I would like to feel pity for him, for all of them, but with what they did to her? The bullying, the tortures, the imprisionment. Well I can't say that I blame her for what she has done. She might be out of her mind, but if she had to kill someone. At least it was persons who deserved it. I can't say that making them disappear hadn't crossed my mind as well!"

"Sarah is slipping away fast Adam, you have to realise that. She's dropping bodies in the nastiest ways possible now. You may have to deal with this problem." He commented.

Adam looked into his eyes broken, and nodded. He tried her number again, no signal. "She's in the park somewhere." He commented.

Police sirens echo'd in the distance. "We better leave." Dennis commented. Quickly they left the building and disappeared into the alleyways. "Do you think she will kill again tonight?" He asked.

Adam shook his head, "After seven bodies she can't possibly still be hungry. A binge like that should leave her sleepy and relaxed, easier for us to find." He checked the list again, "I suggest that you get to the other ex's and find a way tokeep them safe, while I get out there looking for her. If anyone can find her I should be able to."

"You be careful, you don't know how she will react to seeing you again. She might try and kill you too." Dennis warned hugging his friend closely.

"I can handle my wife if I need to. I will be careful." He promised.

They went their seperate ways, both with sacred duties to try and proform to save the poor young girl from a fate worse then death. Anything to keep fair maiden from harm. They both loved her too much to leave her suffering like this.

Hours Adam spent searching her favourite hiding spots, never once catching a sight of his beloved. Exhausted and hungry he worked well past the dawn and into the middle of the day. Knowing that she must have gone to ground somewhere to rest. Checking her flat, her friends houses, even back at his place. Ringing around everywhere he could think of, anyone who might know something.

Finally as dusk approached again, Adam gave up the fight and went to get himself some food. No good them both being exhausted and on the edge of flipping out. As he buried his way into a massive plate of chips with a very rare bloody steak, his phone beeped.

He pulled it out and saw a VM sign. "Oh god." He whispered, dailing the mailbox. "Help me." And the phone clattering to the floor. He checked the time indexes.

What the hell?!

It had been sent at dawn and the frigging network JUST spat it out. Typical of any important message, that darkness had kept it from him as long as possible.

He prayed that she was still alive and well enough. Although he knew enough to know that if she was dead again, he would be able to tell. He dialled the number, ringing but no answer.

Turning on the GPS he got the location, just a few blocks away in their old bar. He rolled his eyes at his stupidity of not thinking to check there. He paid and rushed off towards the bar hoping she was still there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love at First Bite**

**Chapter 14**

**Authors note: sorry for the laspe in updating got distracted will try to be more regular again now.**

Sarah's sleep was not restful, it was peppered with the dark dreams of what she had done. The sick pleasure she had taken in ending their lives, the tortures she had made them suffer. The brother had taken a lot of abuse, he had always made her suffer so terribley. Keeping her from sleeping, destorying her belongings, threatening her. She had taken her sweet time with him.

Chaining him up to watch as she killed his whole family, keeping his girlfriend until last. Only after she had destoryed his xbox, his guitars, drums, car and everything else that he cared about as he watched, did she take the girl. Draining her so very slowly, painfully, letting her beg for mercey before she eventually claimed her life.

Then she had killed the boy who had made play that he was a man. She had stood there taking in all the chaos energies, photographing her work for later viewing pleasure. Waiting for the ex to return from work so the real fun could begin.

He'd come through the door, thrown his keys and wallet on the table, and headed towards the bathroom with a copy of 'guns and ammo' as was his habit. All these years and he had never altered at all. Always the same things at the same time every day, the same magazines, the same books, hell even the same conversations. How she hadn't killed him long ago was a miracle!

She'd grabbed the back of his neck and slammed it into the wall a few times. He had gone full vampire bitch mode and she had gladly returned the favour. She had enjoyed the workout beating the shit out of him, smashing up half the house before she had subdued him enough to start her tortures.

Then all those years of repressed pain and suffering had just poured out of her as she had made him suffer in every way her twisted littl mind could come up with. For hours until she had permitted him the escape to death he was begging for. She showed little mercy, letting him feel every agonising moment.

Now the images just didn't sit right with her, haunting her dreams along with that dark voice in her head tempting her into such horrible deeds. Telling her to slaughter her mother next, and pulling out every tiny detail of how she should do it. Playing it on a huge flat screen tv with sterio surround sound in her head that she just couldn't escape from, whatever she tried to do.

Dusk hit once more and Sarah awoke in tears at what she had done, what she wanted, no NEEDED to do. In her soul she wanted to cause this death and mayhem. Wanted to make this whole damn stinking realm bleed and pay for its crimes against her.

She just wanted the world to start making sense to her again, and for that she needed Adam. Sarah looked around, her phone was smashed. Her head sticky with blood from where she had fallen, head spinning bearely able to focas on anything, double vision. She was well fucked up, but the sane part of her mind that would normally talk her through such shit just didn't seem to be working right now.

The dark voice was everything to her, controlling what little thought her tiny mind had left to her. Driving her upwards and onwards, and to kill yet again.

Sarah stumbled out of the broken down bar and onto the street. Staggering down the pathway trying not to pass out again each time the dizziness hit her. Flashes of memories returning nearly knocking her off of her feet.

The dark voice in her head drowning everything else. The hunger to take another life growing, bubbling up inside of her. Driving her towards her mother's house. It might be a five mile walk, but she hardly cared even in this weakened state. It gave her more time to plot exactly what she was going to do to the woman when she finally got there. Which tortures she would proform and in what order.

Personally the dark voice wanted slow painful movements. Cutting her just enough to cause her agony, but not enough to end the suffering. Then after a few days of prolonging the event, to tear out her still beating heart and eatting it panfried with some onions and mushrooms. Sarah smiled at the idea, she liked the thought of some payback on the person who had spent her whole life putting her down.

All these bloodbags around her, so much hunger, she just wanted to rip out the throats of every single human piece of shit on the streets. They served no purpose, just used, and abused and existed for no real reason. They were nothing, but a food source and a poor one at that.

Distantly she thought she had heard someone shouting her name, but that voice wouldn't let her stop and look, kept her moving on. Someone grabbed her and dragged her down a side alley. She fought back, scratching and biting, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Sarah, please calm down my beloved angel. Its okay, I'm here now with you. Everything is going to be fine now." Adam promised.

Sarah cuddled into his arms crying. "You have to stop me before I kill again, I can't control myself. I can't stop myself from doing those things!"

Adam kissed her hair, "Its okay baby, its just the conversaion, it will settle down really soon." Hugging her tightly, he was worried about the gash on her head and she looked terrible. At least she was speaking to him again, that was a massive improvement.

She shook her head scared, "Its not just that, there's a voice and its forcing me to do those things. I just can't stop myself, I have to obey her wishes. If I resist she hurts me until I give in!"

"Voice?!" Adam asked in shock, maybe she really was going crazy.

"Yes Lambert, a voice, a dark and evil voice. One which knows exactly what she wants and how to get it. One that giving this pathetic moronic host the fire and strength she needs to survive after what you did to her you fucking monster!" She snarled slamming back out of his arms.

"What are you?" He demanded, "Why are you hurting my wife?"

Sarah growled, her eyes flashing black at him. "Because I can Glamqueer, because its fun and because I love to cause chaos and pain. What else is there in life then that?"

"I won't let you hurt my wife, I will kill you first!" He swore.

"Killing me, means killing HER!" She laughed, "I really can't see you doing that, but if you do then all the better for me! I find a new host and YOU suffer without your glitterbitch and drink your way into an early grave. Either way I still win!"

"You are one sick fucker Anubis, always tearing me and my glamily apart! One day I will destory you and I will take great pleasure in doing so. For everything you have done to hurt us, you are gonna pay I swear it!" Adam snapped.

"No you will regret this Lambert until the end of your days!" Sarah swore.

"My sweet angel, forgive me." Adam murmered, grabbing her hand to prick it with a dart.

"What the hell is that?" She demanded.

"Something to relax you!" He answered.

"Your mortal drugs wonderful as they are, will not work on a God you dull creature." She snarled.

"They don't have to, just on my beloved wife." He said counting ten seconds and then catching her as she collasped. "Now let's see if we can get that monster from inside of you babygirl."


	15. Chapter 15

**Love at First Bite**

**Chapter 15**

**Authors Note, sorry for the long delay. Wasn't sure how to get Sarah out of this one, but now I do. So go me.**

Sarah awoke in an iron cage, laying on a metal bed covered with cushions and soft blankets. There were washing facilities, a few books laying on the desk with a small stool next to it. It was a comfortable cage, but still a trap none the less.

She looked for a way out, the door was barred and paddlocked. Even her vampire strength wouldn't help her there. Food and drink had been left on the desk. Sandwiches, cake and diet coke. She would have smiled if she wasn't still so out of it.

The voice had only strengthened in her sleep, pushing her now with a new request. It wanted Adam dead, and Dennis as well. That she had to destory both of them painfully, slowly and in every way she knew they both feared. Part of her agreed with that, she wanted them to suffer greatly for what they had done to her. The rest of her was shocked and sickened by the thought of hurting the man she loved and one of her oldest friends.

Adam came into the room, he looked thin, tired and weak. Bags under his eyes, hair all ruffled up, no make up, baggy grimy tee shirt and jeans on. Every single day he walked in here and he never knew who he would find waiting for him. The monster or his loving wife.

More often then not it was the monster and he battled it trying to free her. The few brief days he had with his wife were precious, sacred to him. Something to hold onto in this hellish life. As the months passed by with no change in the situation, Adam despaired of ever being able to save his sweet loving baby.

Every day he toyed with whether or not it was better to kill her and end her suffering. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He still had barely healed scars down his chest where she had tried to kill him a week ago. The situation was destorying him, tearing his soul in half.

A tiny part of him died every single day, eventually there would be nothing left. He shuffled over not even noticing yet that she was awake until she put her hand through the bars to touch his arm. He looked up, a glimmer of hope in his heart. "Baby?" He asked.

Sarah nodded tiredly, "You look like I feel."

Adam lent forward to kiss her gently, "How's your head today?"

"Anubis is still quite happily at home here screwing with things as usual." She mumbled.

"Don't know what else to try baby, I'm sorry. We tried spells, hexes, purifications, exorsisums, everything. He just won't go, I'm sorry I failed you let again." He whined.

"You didn't fail me, its just frigging darkness fucking us up as always. But we can beat this, we are stronger then him. Together there is nothing we can't do, we'll find a way out of this I promise." Sarah whispered.

"How do you stay so strong through all of this?" Adam asked, "You must be terrified stuck with that thing inside your head."

She shrugged, "No point freaking out about it cause doesn't do us any favours. If I panic, you panic and then we don't get anywhere. Its what he wants, to court chaos between us. I won't permit that, we are better then that!"

Adam kissed her hands, "You are the better half of me, the person I wish that I was. So strong, so brave, so talented, so powerful."

"But you are as well my love, without you I couldn't be this strong. You keep me safe, keep me sane, push me to want to be better. To fight on for us, for unity, for glamily." She insisted.

"Whataya we do my sweet raison d'etre?" He asked, "How do we get through this?"

"We fight, like we always do." She answered, passing him a few sheets of paper through the bars. "Took me a week to write that without him noticing, I think it will work."

Adam looked the plan over in shock, "But this is so damn risky, I can't let you do this!"

"Its no more risky then sitting here in this cage waiting for him to get strong enough to snuff me out completely so he can kill you! I won't allow that, I would take my own existance first! I love you!" Sarah snapped.

"I don't want to lose you, I wanna keep you." He sighed.

"Do this and you can, forever." She insisted, "You haven't got to like it, you just need to do your part in it all. Will you trust me? Will you do as I ask?"

Adam nodded slowly, "I hate this, I wish there was another way, but I agree that I can't find anything else. We gotta try this I guess and hope it works."

"Promise me if it doesn't you won't do anything stupid?" She asked.

"That's not fair Sarah, to expect me to go on alone again!" He insisted.

"You have to go on, to find the next Sarah and try again. Make her remember you and love you again. Just like you did with me, you can't give up on us. One day we will be together and happy. I don't know if that's this life, the next one or a hundred lives time. But I know in my soul this WILL work out. We haven't fought so damn hard to give up now!" She snapped.

"I promise." He said softly, not able to meet her eyes. He was lying and they both know it, but at least they had tried.

"You gotta leave me, he's coming back again and he is so strong." She begged.

"Never leaving you baby, and certainly not to be alone with that." Adam said stealing one last kiss.

Sarah growled and pulled away. "Sickly sweet sentiment, you two make me want to puke listening to your twitrash lovey dovey bullshit! There's no happiness for you, no eternal enlightenment, no wedded bliss. No happily ever after, just pain, misery, insanity and depression. The sooner you accept that in your heart, the sooner you will know peace." It snapped.

"Maybe you just don't know my Sarah like I do!" Adam snapped walking out the room and slamming the door behind him.

Anubis laughed, discord, disharmony and discontent between them both. His job was nearly complete!


End file.
